Electrical boxes have been used for many years to receive an electrical receptacle, such as an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet is typically held in the electrical box by machine screws. The machine screws are threaded into tabs extending from the top and bottom of the electrical box. Through time and age, these tabs often become damaged. For example, threads may become stripped or a machine screw will become corroded or break off within the threaded hole of the tab. When the tab with the threaded hole becomes damaged, it is often very difficult to secure electrical outlets or other receptacles within the electrical box. As a result it may become necessary to replace the electrical box. It is often very difficult and time-consuming to replace the electrical box.
Prior devices have been developed to repair electrical boxes. One such device is a gang box clip used to repair non-metallic electrical wall boxes such as disclosed in US Patent Publication 2008/0217054, published Sep. 11, 2008, entitled “Gang Box Clip” and invented by Michael Peter Walton. Therein disclosed is a clip used for plastic or non-metallic electrical wall boxes. The clip provides a new threaded opening to receive a machine screw with the new threaded opening taking the place of the original worn or damaged threaded opening or hub of the plastic electrical wall box. While this clip aids in the repair of a non-metallic or plastic electrical wall box, it is not well suited for repairing a metal electrical box. This prior clip may be pulled away from the electrical box or loosen when the screw is threaded into the clip drawing the electrical receptacle or outlet inward while at the same time pulling the clip away from the plastic or non-metallic electrical box. Therefore, while the clip disclosed in US Patent Application Publication 2008/0217054 may be suitable for some applications, and in particular for use on a non-metallic electrical wall box, there is a need for an improved clip that is more secure and is specifically better suited for use on a metal electrical box.